


Mine

by Silence_burns



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Being a human, you can't help but feel a pang of jealousy sometimes.





	Mine

You have often been assigned to the same cases as Connor and Hank because of your qualifications and most of the time you didn’t mind. Working with them was a little difficult at the beginning, but you eventually got used to it and set some boundaries and rules to make it work.

You’ve grown a little fond of the android after some time, and, as far as you could tell, he seemed to enjoy your presence too. You wouldn’t exactly say you became friends, but it got pretty close. You’ve come to understand each other through the slightest moves and it was something you were really proud of.

What you didn’t like, was Connor’s attention being taken away from yourself by others. Even androids. And even if the case had required Connor to collect some of the evidence from an android.

You watched Connor communicate through the net with another android, who worked for some shady sex shop that you had to do an investigation in. His LED was blinking and a part of his face twitched. The female android, obviously with the littlest clothes she could get in, was touching his arm, smiling seductively and moved closer to him by 'accidendent’ just to get more of a physical touch.

“What a bitch,” you murmured to yourself, even though you were more than well aware that it was just a part of her program and something that she couldn’t even control. It was just the way she was made.

Still, she was seducing your android.

Your partner, I mean. Just a partner. A very valuable and important partner. One that shouldn’t waste any more time on androids who are not worth his time and attention, especially good-looking ones, like the current one he is dealing with.

“How much longer is it gonna take?” you asked quietly, moving closer to him. It just so happened that you moved to stand in the female android’s way a little.

“There is a lot of data I need to check,” Connor muttered with his eyes still glued to hers. “She has been very busy those past few days.”

“Oh, I can bet on that,” you snickered, eyeing her out of the corner of your eyes.

You waited awkwardly until he blinked and took a step back, getting back to the non-virtual reality.

“And?” you prompted.

“She only had a glimpse of our suspect. Unfortunately, he was too far away from where her spot was at the exhibition inside the shop and she couldn’t see where he went.”

“Told you, it was a waste of time,” shrugging, you took his arm in your hand and moved him outside, where Hank’s car was waiting. The lieutenant was smoking not far away, hiding from the rain.

Connor stopped with a frown on his face.

“What? Are you alright?” For a brief moment you worried he felt unstable again.

“I am very sorry if this may come out as impolite, but may I ask; you what is the reason for your uneasiness I have sensed earlier in the shop? Forgive me for not asking if you feel comfortable around that place, I know some people don’t-…”

You felt your face heat up, but tried to gain your composure anyway.

“I’m perfectly fine, Connor, it’s nice of you to ask, really, but I can assure you it was because of… completely personal reasons. And it won’t happen again,” you quickly added, hoping it would shut him up and end this whole discussion before it gets any more awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
You can pay me a visit at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
